<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Sleepless Nights by procrastination_nation_citizen39722</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195116">Not So Sleepless Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastination_nation_citizen39722/pseuds/procrastination_nation_citizen39722'>procrastination_nation_citizen39722</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastination_nation_citizen39722/pseuds/procrastination_nation_citizen39722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to the sound of the TV, with Annabeth sleeping on his shoulder, Percy realizes that he wouldn't trade his family for the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Sleepless Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr son-of-poseidone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t sure what time it was, but it was late. It was pitch black outside and even the traffic on the roads was quiet. For New York at least.</p><p>The TV was still going, some show that he had never seen before and was probably only aired during the wee hours of the morning. This generation’s version of George Lopez. Annabeth was asleep next to him, her head leaning against his shoulder and the light from the TV was reflecting off her face. The shadows contoured her face and even though her hair was up in a messy bun, practically falling out of the hair tie, she was stunning. Her face was calm and peaceful and Percy couldn’t help but smile. They’d been married for ten years now and his heart still swelled with adoration every time he looked at her.</p><p>Movement from the corner of his eye made him look up and he saw his daughter, Sophie, standing at the entrance of the living room, rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding her teddy bear with the other. Her bottom lip was pouted and she was staring at them with bleary eyes.</p><p>Almost like she could sense being watched, Annabeth breathed in a deep breath and stretched, waking up from their late night couch nap.</p><p>“I had a scary dream,” Sophie said, sleep making her small voice raspy.</p><p>Percy rose from the couch and said, “Aw, you did?”</p><p>Sophie nodded and sniffled.</p><p>He walked over to her and just before he bent over to pick her up, her hands shot up straight in the air, her big gray eyes wet with tears. His hands wrapped around her and she clung to his neck like she hadn’t hugged him in months. He heard the floor creaking behind him as Annabeth was walking over to join them. “Was it the hydra again?”</p><p>At the mention of the beast’s name, she clung to him harder and she nodded wordlessly.</p><p>That was the last time she was listening to one of Leo’s campfire stories.</p><p>Annabeth stood next to him and she caressed Sophie’s head. Her hair was down now and the hair tie was on her wrist. “I think we can spare a little room in our bed tonight,” she said. “Does that sound good, sweetie?”</p><p>Again, Sophie nodded wordlessly, but Percy could feel relief relax her body.</p><p>“Alright then,” Percy said. “Let’s get us all to bed.”</p><p>They walked down the hall and walked into their bedroom and he plopped Sophie in the middle of the bed. She laid down and clung on to her teddy as she watched her parents get into bed with her. </p><p>As Percy laid next to her, Sophie grabbed his hand as she slowly started drifting off to sleep. The room was quickly filled with the sound of his two girls breathing slowly and deeply, completely asleep within minutes. Percy ran his thumb back and forth over the back of Sophie’s hand and a content smile stretched across his face as he felt himself drifting off.</p><p>If he could turn back the hands of time, he wouldn’t change a thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>